Semua Karena Poker!
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Ketiganya mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas dalam waktu bersamaan, dan sebuah teriakan frustasi berkumandang heboh seiring munculnya senyuman maniscoretmengerikan di wajah Profe. "...aku yang menang, 'kan?"/...holy crap.-request dari Kuroyuki Shisui. Warning inside, cerita sampingan dari Their Daily Lives.


Ketiganya saling berhadapan, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas masing-masing jika pihak lain mulai menyerang. Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna (ada dua pasang yang nyerempet, tetapi tetap saja...) menyipit dalam kesiagaan—jaga-jaga kalau salah satu dari mereka mendadak menyerang tanpa pemberitahuan.

Vertrag, yang menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan ini, menghela napas lelah.

"Bersedia..."

Mata hijau elektrik bersinar penuh keyakinan di balik helaian rambut keemasan.

"Siap..."

Mata _amethyst_ yang biasanya stoik kini menyipit dalam kesiagaan. Meski tidak terlalu ketara, ekspresi wajahnya secara tidak langsung mengatakan, "Jangan harap aku akan mengalah kali ini, idiot."

"Mulai!"

Ketiganya mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas dalam waktu bersamaan, dan sebuah teriakan frustasi berkumandang heboh seiring munculnya senyuman maniscoretmengerikan di wajah Profe.

"Singkat kata..."

_Glek_. Ea dan Landkarte—dua penghuni _manor_ yang kalah telak dalam bermain poker melawan Profe—menelan ludah dengan susah payah bersamaan. Firasat mereka mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa keduanya nanti.

"...aku yang menang 'kan?"

**/**_..._holy crap_._**/**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Semua Karena Poker!**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Humor – Friendship

**Rate:** T, buat jaga-jaga~

**Warning:** oneshot selingan dari '_Their Daily Lives_', request dari Kuroyuki Shisui, _crossdressing!chara_ (tebak siapa), _shonen ai_ di mana-mana, dan yah—_happy reading, minna_. **#headbow**

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost punyanya Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya. Saya sebagai pembaca yang hobi menistakan dua karakternya hanya bisa nunggu kapitel 97 sampai lumutan~ **#nangis**

**Oo—O—oO**

Krowell berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan _deja vu_.

Pagi itu, ia butuh proses untuk mengumpulkan nyawa setelah bangun tidur lebih lama dari biasanya. Firasatnya juga mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan kejadian, dan hal itu terbukti ketika Krom tiba-tiba menghampirinya untuk berkata, "Kreuz bilang akan ada hal 'mengerikan' di sekolah nanti, jadi ia memintaku untuk menyuruhmu membawa obat penenang jantung **(1)**."

Tuh, _deja vu_, 'kan?

Maka dengan perasaan waswas, ia menginjakkan kaki di gerbang sekolah dengan tas berisi buku-buku, alat tulis yang diperlukan, serta sebuah obat penenang jantung pemberian Krom (atas permintaan Kreuz) lalu melangkah menuju kelasnya...

...dan segera dicegat oleh Eve yang baru turun dari tangga dengan wajah memerah layaknya tomat matang ditemani Kurena yang ngos-ngosan.

Haruskah ia meminum obat penenang jantungnya sekarang?

"...saat aku bangun pagi tadi, aku butuh waktu sepuluh menit lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran (lagi). Sebelum aku berangkat tadi, kedua Kakakku menyuruhku untuk membawa obat penenang jantung (lagi). Dan ketika aku baru akan pergi ke lantai dua, kalian sudah mencegatku dengan wajah syok seperti itu (lagi). Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan duo maho baru jadian itu (lagi)...?"

Eve terkekeh pelan. "Sejak kapan kamu punya _feeling _tajam begitu, Krowell?"

Si empunya rambut perak berombak mendengus. "Sejak aku lahir—terimakasih banyak sudah bertanya, Nona Eve."

Kurena mendesah, lalu mengisyaratkan pada Eve untuk segera menarik ketua kelas mereka ini ke kelas dan menyaksikan sendiri 'tragedi' apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pagi ini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Eve langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya dan berlari menaiki tangga ke lantai dua...

...hanya untuk memperlihatkan pemandangan mengerikan hingga Krowell segera mencari-cari obat pemberian kakak-kakaknya pagi ini.

**.**

Untuk mengetahui lebih jelasnya apa yang disaksikan trio pengurus kelas, mari kita jabarkan ingatan si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara terlebih dahulu.

Ia pertama kali bertemu Ea saat masuk SD **(2)**. Mereka diperkenalkan oleh Krom, mengobrol tentang banyak hal soal kehidupan di _manor_, dan dikejutkan oleh penampakan sosok _lolita_ berambut pirang keemasan dengan poni panjang di kedua sisi wajahnya begitu Krowell bertanya tentang Landkarte, yang saat itu belum hadir bersamaan dengan Ea. Obrolan panjang pertama mereka diakhiri dengan pingsannya Ea begitu sadar bahwa _lolita_ itu adalah Landkarte yang sedang ber-crossdressing atas perintah Profe. Dan tentu saja, si empunya rambut coklat tua dengan poni panjang hingga menutupi mata kirinya itu pingsan dengan tidak elit.

Berdasarkan memori Krowell di atas, mari kita tarik kesimpulan tentang apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh Eve, Krowell, dan Kurena di pagi yang cerah ini:

Hilangkan sosok Landkarte yang dulunya manis dan imut-imut dari bayangan gaun ala sweet _lolita_ berwarna pink kalem. Masukkan sosok Ea yang jarang berolahraga karena terlalu sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar sebagai pengganti sosok Landkarte di gaun _lolita_ tersebut, panjangkan rambut pendeknya hingga mencapai pinggang, dan hiasi dengan bandana pink berpita putih di sisi kanannya.

Nah, itulah yang dilihat oleh mereka di dalam kelas yang kini penuh dengan imigran gelap dari kelas lain.

...well, tidak pakai gaun _lolita_ juga, sih. Ea masih memakai seragamnya, hanya saja bawahannya diganti dengan rok dan dasinya diubah jadi model dasi pita...

Tetapi tetap saja, hal itu sukses membuat Eve harus turun ke lantai satu lagi untuk memapah sang Ketua Kelas ke UKS.

**.**

Landkarte tersenyum gugup.

Ia, yang sudah mengenal Ea sejak 12 tahun lalu dan tinggal serumah dengannya sejak saat itu, sangat hapal dengan semua kebiasaan Ea. Mulai dari yang tidak penting seperti bersih-bersih kamar tiap hari Minggu (dan menyeret Landkarte atau Zehel untuk turut membantunya) sampai yang mengerikan seperti mengeluarkan aura kelam di saat ia murka.

Dan hari ini adalah contoh nyata untuk kebiasaan yang mengerikan.

"Um... Ea?"

"Apa?" jawab si remaja yang dipaksa ber-_crossdressing_ di sekolah dengan dasar '_kalah main poker melawan seorang fujoshi_' ketus. Alisnya masih bertautan sejak ia berangkat sekolah pagi tadi.

**/**_Aish, masih sensi dianya,_**/** batin Landkarte ngeri. Menghadapi Ea yang masih sensi dan mengucapkan hal yang bodoh sama saja dengan mencari mati—itu hal yang terbersit di benaknya saat mengingat kebiasaan lain Ea di antara sekian banyak kebiasaan yang pacarnya miliki. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat untuk memikirkan topik percakapan yang tepat, Landkarte kembali (berusaha) tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya. "Akhir pekan nanti ke taman bermain, yuk? Sudah lama kita tidak ke sana, 'kan?"

Mata Ea menyipit tajam. "Dengan dandanan seperti ini? Jangan harap."

Sukses membuat Landkarte hancur menjadi serpihan debu dalam hitungan detik.

**/**_Oh, iya..._**/** batin si remaja berponi asimetris itu lagi sambil menangis pedih dalam pikirannya, **/**_...aku lupa hukuman ini berlangsung selama seminggu..._**/**

_Poor, poor_ Ea.

Semoga kamu bisa bertahan dari serangan degradasi harga diri yang tajam selama tujuh hari ke depan, Nak.

**.**

**.**

**The end. **

**A/N:** Okee... Jadi _request_-nya Shisui-chan (gak apa-apa 'kan kupanggil begini? :p): LandkartexEa? Cek. Humor-romance? Cek. Nge-_crack_ sekali? Cek. _Oneshot_ atau _two-shot_? Meski ini kurang panjang untuk ukuran oneshot, cek. Dan yah... Semoga dirimu enggak kecewa sama hasil yang abal ini ya... **(TvT)/**

Ngomong-omong, buat catatan kaki...

**(1)** Lihat di _Their Daily Lives_ chapter 11. Siapin google translator, bagi yang berminat. **#plak**

**(2)** Lihat lagi di _Their Daily Lives_ chapter 4. Warningnya sama kayak nomor 1. **#senyuminosen**

Akhir kata, adakah yang minat ngasih kritik-saran buat fic satu ini...? *celingukan*


End file.
